Wounds of war have always horrified civilian populations. Indeed, for all human history, the recognition of attendant physical mutilation has probably been the single most effective limitation on the frequency and scale of conflicts. It is only within the past century that even crude forms of reconstructive surgery were practical. However, the parallel revolutions in computer science and human-focused biotechnology now open an unprecedented opportunity to modern military medicine: to make a wounded soldier whole and functional to a degree that rivals mythology.